


You’ll Thank Me Later

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz ends up soaked to the bones but Simmons is there to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ll Thank Me Later

This was the last time he was going to let Coulson partner him up with Hunter. It never ended well for Fitz and he was tired of it.

The smirk on Hunter’s face told him that this wasn’t quite the accident he claimed that it was.

“Trust me, mate. You will be thanking me later.”

Fitz only glared at him.

The only thing he’d be thanking the Brit for was the cold he was inevitably going to get.

The pair made it back to the Playground and were heading to be debriefed when they ran into one of their teammates.

“There you are, Fitz. I need…..your…..help. What happened to you?”

Simmons came running up to him, her eyebrows furrowed while her eyes darted around taking in his soaked clothing that hung off him and caused him to move slower than usual.

“ _Someone_ thought it would be brilliant to push me into the pool as we were investigating the 0-8-4.”

Lance raised his hands in the non-guilty gesture.

“Hey, I keep telling you, it was an accident.”

The other two just glared at him.

“I’m just gonna go see Coulson.”

Lance practically ran down the hallway from them but he’d call it fast walking.

“Come on, Fitz. Let’s go get you out of those wet clothes and warmed up.”

Fitz’ face flushed slightly at the implication.

Jemma just rolled her eyes fondly at him before grabbing his hand and dragged him down the hallway to the bunks.

Reaching his bunk, he wasn’t sure what Simmons had in mind.

She pushed passed him and into his room, heading right over to his closet and pulling open the door.

“Uh, Simmons…..what are you doing?”

Half buried in his closet, Fitz could barely hear her response.

“I am finding you something more appropriate to wear instead of those soaked mission clothes.”

A few things flew out of the closet.

She pulled back out and looked over at him and frowned.

“Why haven’t you taken off your clothes yet?”

“I’m waiting for something else to change into.”

Simmons huffed.

Fearfully of forceful Simmons, Fitz saw a towel nearby so he quickly shed his clothes then wrapped the towel around his body, trying to preserve his dignity.

“Oh Fitz……”

She returned her attention to his closet for a few more moments.

As cold as he was getting, he couldn’t help that she looked cute trying to make sure he was warm and dry.

Suddenly, fabric hit him in the face.

He grabbed the offending article clothing and noticed that it was a pair of his cotton pajama pants he bought years ago.

Then another piece of clothing came flying his way but this time, Fitz was prepared and managed to catch it.

Simmons turned around and clapped her hands once.

“Alright, now you get dressed Fitz and I’ll go make us some tea.”

Before he could say a word, she was out the door.

He chuckled to himself at the whole mother hen thing Simmons had going on when it came to him.

Once he was dressed in his pants and long sleeve t-shirt, he placed his clothes and towel in his nearby clothes hamper then sat on his bed not sure what to do with himself while he waited for Simmons to return with their tea.

It didn’t take her long to return because Jemma Simmons was nothing if not efficient especially when it came to Fitz.

He had moved so he was sitting with his back against bed’s headboard.

“Here you go, Fitz; a nice cup of tea to warm you right up.”

“Thank you, Jemma. Come and join me so we can both enjoy our tea.”

Her eyes widened when she noticed him patting the space next to him on the bed.

Slowly, she moved over to the bed and carefully held onto her cup.

Fitz looked over at her and smiled softly.

They sipped on their tea silently, just enjoying each other’s presence.

Eventually, Jemma decided that she needed to satisfy her curiosusity.

“How did you end up soaking wet anyways, Fitz?”

Letting out a sigh, he placed his empty cup down on the nightstand.

“Hunter and I had just retrieved the device Coulson sent us out to look for and things were going well; a little too well in my opinion. Of course, I opened my stupid mouth and said so right as we were walking by the edge of a river, not particularly deep but still annoying to get out of. He pushed me in because who knows what goes on in his mind most of the time when he isn’t thinking about Bobbi or drinking.”

Simmons couldn’t help letting out a little laugh at his comment about Lance’s mind.

“I should go get you more tea, Fitz.”

She tried to get off of the bed but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

“I don’t want more, I just you here with me.”

Fighting down a blush, she put her cup down next to his then moved over so she was sitting next to him and was surprised when Fitz moved his hand from her arm and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, noticing the blush but pleased looked that took up residence on his face.

She placed her arm across his waist and shifted around until she was comfortable then placed her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Jemma, for everything.”

He kissed the top of her head causing her to smile.

“Good night, Fitz.”

Oh yes, it was a very good night but they wouldn’t ever tell Lance Hunter that.


End file.
